My Friend Is a My Girlfriend
by Murasaki Nabilah
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab saat umur mereka berkisar lima tahun. Akan tetapi, Naruto harus pergi ke Inggris bersama keluarganya. Akankah mereka bertemu lagi? Semua itu sangat di harapkan oleh dua anak ini./ Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto/Beautiful Friendship Of NaruHina [BFNH]./ berkenan memberikan ulasan? ulasan Reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**My Friend Is a My Girlfriend**

* * *

**[mohon dengarkan lagu boyband jepang -News-Best Friend- ketika membaca fanfic ini.]**

* * *

**P**agi ini, Naruto dan Hinata sudah ada rencana untuk bermain di taman kota. Naruto tampak menggenakan baju berwarna jingga dengan bawahan celana panjang berwarna biru tua. "Ibu, Naru pergi dulu ya!" Seru Naruto di teras. Naruto seperti sedang memakai sepatu berwarna jingga kesayangannya. "Naru-chan, kamu mau pergi kemana, sayang?" Tanya Kushina, ibu Naruto yang tengah menghampiri bocah kecil kesayangannya itu. "Naru mau main sama Hina-chan di taman, Bu," Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, hati-hati Naru. Ingat, sore nanti kamu harus pulang. Ini, ibu sudah buatkan kamu cemilan dan minuman. Oh ya, ini buat uang jajan di taman nanti." Kata Kushina lalu menyerahkan kotak bekal berisi cemilan dan botol minum berisi jus apel beserta uang jajan. "Terima kasih, Bu. Naru pergi dulu. Dah…" Kata Naruto lalu berlari untuk menuju taman kota yang memang dekat dari rumahnya. Kushina sang ibu hanya tersenyum lembut menatap anaknya. Lalu, tatapan lembut itu menjadi sendu. Entah apa penyebabnya.

* * *

**-Di Taman Kota-**

**S**esampainya di taman kota, Naruto melihat Hinata sudah duduk di bangku taman. Tentu saja Hinata sudah lama menunggu kedatangan Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengahampiri Hinata dan duduk di bangku taman. Tepatnya, di sebelah Hinata. "Maaf, Hina-chan. Tadi Naru terlambat bangun pagi," Kata Naruto sambil menatap langit biru. "Naru-kun sudah datang ya? Kalau masalah terlambat tidak apa-apa. Asalkan kita bisa main hari ini di taman," Sahut Hinata lalu berbalik ke arah Naruto. Naruto lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata lalu tersenyum lebar.

Dia bersyukur Hinata tidak bosan menunggunya di taman. Tidak sia-sia berteman dengan orang yang seperti Hinata. Selalu memaklumi kesalahan atau pun kecerobohan teman seperti dirinya. Naruto melihat Hinata menggenakan baju putih panjang bermotif kelinci lucu, berbando motif kupu-kupu putih, dan memakai sepatu sandal warna lavender. "Hina-chan imut!" Puji Naruto. "Terima kasih. Naru-kun juga terlihat rapi," Hinata balok memuji Naruto. "Hehe… Terima kasih juga Hina-chan," Balas Naruto.

"Oh ya, ayo kita bermain!" Seru Naruto. "Iya," Sahut Hinata pelan. Mereka pun bermain ayunan, istana pasir, junggat-janggit, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, ada waktu mereka untuk makan dan minum. Sekedar menghapus lapar dan haus. Sampai waktu sore akan tiba. "Hina-chan, kita pulang yuk! Harinya mau sore.

Naru sudah janji sama Ibu, kalau sudah sore Naru akan pulang ke rumah," Jelas Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kita main lagi besok. Sampai jumpa besok hari, Naru-kun." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa besok hari juga, Hina-chan!" Balas Naruto. Setelah itu mereka berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut.

* * *

**-Malam Harinya-**

**S**ekarang waktunya makan malam bagi keluarga namikaze. Di ruang dapur, terdapat Minato, Kushina, dan Naruto tengah tenang makan dengan harmonis. Selesai makan, mereka semua pun menaruh dan mencuci piring masing-masing. "Naru-chan," Panggil Kushina lembut pada Naruto. "Iya Bu, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto kecil dengan tatapan lucu kepada ibunya. "Emm… besok, keluarga kita akan pindah ke Inggris," Jawab Kushina pelan lalu duduk menyetarakan tinggi dengan bocah kecil itu.

"Hah?! Ibu, Naru tidak mau kesana. Naru maunya disini. Huaaa…." Tangis Naruto kecil pecah dan bisa di dengar oleh kedua orang tuanya. "E-eh? Na-naru-chan. Tenanglah, kita akan kembali kesini lagi kok. Kita di Inggris tinggal di Inggris sampai sepuluh tahun lalu kita kesini lagi kok," Kata Kushina menanangkan. "Hiks…Tapi, sepuluh tahun itu kan lama, Bu. Hiks.. hiks…" Tangisnya. "Hei, Naru itu masih mendingan bukan? Dari pada tidak pulang sama sekali nantinya. Naru mau kita seperti itu?" Tanya Minato lalu menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Tentu saja Naru tidak mau ayah. Hiks…" Kata Naruto sesegukan. "Sudah… cup…cup…cup… Naru-chan jangan nangis lagi ya?" Kata Kushina lembut lalu mengusap air mata yang keluar dari mata Naruto. naruto hanya mengangguk. Tetapi, mimik wajahnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hina-chan? Berarti Naru tidak bisa main sama Hina-chan lagi, pasti Hina-chan akan lupa sama Naru," Kata Naruto dengan nada sedih. "Eh, Naru-chan jangan berpikiran seperti itu. Besok kan, masih ada waktu untuk berpamitan dengan Hina-chan. Lagi pula dia itu sahabatmu bukan? Pasti dia akan selalu mengingatmu," Kata Kushina lalu mengusap rambut pirang Naruto. Setelah puas berbincang-bincang, Naruto, Kushina, dan Minato pun pergi ke kamar tidur dan tidur bersama.

* * *

**-Pagi Harinya-**

**M**inato, Kushina, dan Minato sudah berada di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Hyuga.

**Tok… Tok… Tok…**

Tak lama kemudian, Hikari membukakan pintu. "Eh? Kushina, Minato, Naru-chan. Mau apa ya kalian datang kesini?" Tanya Hikari keheranan. Maklum, keluarga Namikaze jarang berkunjung ke rumah Hyuga. "Hina-chan nya ada bibi?" Tanya Naruto. "Eh? Cari Hinata-chan ya? Tunggu dulu ya," Kata Hikari lembut ke pada Naruto. "Hinata-chan, ini ada temanmu. Naru," Panggil Hikari. Tak lama kemudian, Hinata muncul. "Naru-kun ada apa? Eh? Bibi Kushina, paman Minato? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung. "Begini Hina-chan, a-aku.." Kata Naruto dengan nada pilu. "Akan pindah ke Inggris. Jadi Naru harus pamitan denganmu," Lanjut Minato. "Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata sedih.

"E-eh, tapi Naru akan kembali kesini lagi. Tapi, dalam jangka waktu sepuluh tahun. Jadi, Hina-chan jangan sedih," Kata Naruto menenangkan. "Iya, Naru akan pulang kesini lagi kok, Hinata-chan," Kata Kushina lembut. "Baiklah," Kata Hinata pelan. "Kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu Hina-chan!" Seru naruto setelah berada di mobil. "Sampai jumpa kembali Naru-kun dan selamat jalan," Balas Hinata lalau menatap Naruto yang sudah berada di dalam mobil. Akhirnya, Naruto dan keluarganya pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Hyuga. "Ayo, Hinata-chan. Kita masuk ke rumah." Ajak Hikari sambil menggenggam tangan kecil Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti ibunya masuk ke dalam rumah. 'Naru-kun kau benar-benar akan kembalikan?' Tanya Hinata dalam hati.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung**

**T**erima kasih untuk:

* Gina Azhariana

* Almira Desriana

* Wara Pawana Jannah

* Pembaca dan Penulis Fanfiction yang sudah memberi komentar dan saran

Catatan: Maaf jika penulisan atau pun ketikan di cerita ini salah. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Karena para senpai dan pembaca sudah tahu bahwa umur saya berkisar 12 tahunan. masih tergolong remaja muda. Sekian, terima kasih.

(Murasaki)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Friend Is a My Girlfriend**

* * *

**[mohon dengarkan lagu boyband jepang -News-Best Friend- ketika membaca fanfic ini.]**

* * *

**-10 tahun kemudian-**

**M**atahari telah terbit dan burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya di angkasa. Tampak atmosfer bumi berwarna biru sudah menghias. Cahaya matahari secara perlahan menerobos ke dalam fentilasi kamar gadis cantik yang tengah tertidur dikasur berwarna lavendernya yang empuk. Tiba-tiba mata gadis itu sedikit tergerak untuk membuka kedua matanya. Secara perlahan, namun pasti. Matanya mulai terbuka sempurna. Meski sedikit agak risih untuk bangkit, gadis itu segera bangkit dan duduk sebentar. Dia tahu akibat bila bangun langsung berdiri. Itu hanya akan membuat kepalanya jadi pusing. Setelah beberapa detik duduk di kasur, ia pun berjalan ke kamar mandi. Di lihatnya kaca cermin. Menampakkan dirinya yang masih terihat agak sedikit berantakan. Ia segera mengucek matanya dan mengusapkan air ke bagian wajah. Berharap agar bisa sadar sepenuhnya. Dia dengan cepat menutup kamar mandi dan setelah itu melakukan kegiatan yang biasanya di lakukan oleh setiap manusia yang ingin mandi. Selasai mandi, ia mengambil handuk dan membalut handuk itu di tubuhnya yang masih basah. Kepalanya pun bertudung handuk. Gunanya untuk mengeringkan rambut. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah menengah atas Konoha Gakuen. Dia tampak lebih rapid an segar. Tak lupa dia melepaskan tudung handuk dan merapikan rambutnya yang panjang. Di tatapnya lagi bayangan dirinya di cermin. 'Umurku sudah memasuki lima belas tahun. Itu berarti sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu. Berarti Naruto-kun akan datang. Tapi kapan?' Tanyanya didalam hati. "Hinata nee-chan, ayo kita sarapan pagi!" Terdengar suara hanabi dari bawah tangga. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Hinata segera keluar dari kamar sambil membawa tas yang sudah berisi buku dan peralatan sekolah berserta handpone ungu miliknya. "Iya!" Balas Hinata. Iasegera menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang makan. Dilihatnya Ayah, Ibu, dan Hanabi sudah berada di kursi masing-masing. Tersisa satu kursi makan. Tentu saja, yang akan duduk disana adalah dia. Segera ia duduk disana. Dia mengambil satu lembar roti dan mengoleskan selai cokelat pada selembar roti yang masih belum di olesi apapun. "Selamat pagi, Ayah, Ibu, dan Hanabi-chan," Sapa Hinata. Hiashi hanya menjawab 'hn'. "Selamat pagi juga, Hinata-chan," Jawab Ibunya. "Selamat pagi juga, Hinata nee-chan," Balas Hanabi. Hinata pun selesai mengoleskan selembar rotinya dengan selai cokelat. "Selamat makan," Ucapnya. Kemudian memakan selembar roti itu dengan pelan. Memang, sebagai keluarga yang terlatih dan mandiri, Hinata dan keluarganya harus bersikap sopan dan mandiri. Hiashi dan Hikari sudah banyak menerapkan kemandirian pada kedua anak kesayangan mereka. Selesai makan, Hinata dan Hanabi pun pamit pada orang tuanya dan segera keluar rumah. Tampak Neji sudah menunggu di dalam mobil Toyota berwarna hitam. Neji adalah kakak sepupu Hinata dan Hanabi. Ayah Neji adalah kembaran dari Hiashi. Nama ayah neji adalah Hyuga Hizashi. Hyuga Hizashi berpangkat sebagai adik dari Hiashi. Karena itu, dia termasuk golongan keluarga sederhana. Meski begitu, Hizashi juga bersikap baik pada Hinata maupun Hanabi.

* * *

**-Kembali ke Cerita-**

**H**inata dan Hanabi dengan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Toyota itu. "Selamat pagi, Neji nii-san," Sapa Hinata dan Hanabi secara bersamaan. Jawaban Neji sama saja dengan Hiashi. Apalagi kalau bukan 'hn'. Memang, keluarga Hyuga berklamin laki-laki biasanya bersifat dingin. Bahkan, mereka lebih banyak diam dan jarang tersenyum. Wajah Hyuga laki-laki juga cukup tegas. Mobil Toyota yang di kendarai Neji pun melaju ke Sekolah Menengah Pertama Konoha Gakuen. Sesampainya di SMA Konoha Gakuen, Hinata pun keluar dan turun dari mobil. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," Kata Hinata berterima kasih pada sang kakak spupu yang selalu mau mengantarkannya ke sekolah. "Hn. Kalau begitu aku harus segera mengantarkan Hanabi ke sekolah menengah pertamanya." Kata Neji lalu meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di SMA Konoha Gakuen. Dengan wajah ceria, Hinata menuju ke kelas XI A. "Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan!" Sapa Tenten seraya menepuk keras bahu Hinata dengan satu tangannya. Dalam karate, itu artinya salam. Hinata hanya menahan sakit saat di sapa Tenten seperti itu. Ya, Tenten adalah sahabatnya. Semenjak tidak ada Naruto, hanya Tenten yang bisa menemani dan menenangkan hati Hinata. Selain itu, Tenten juga memiliki hubungan persahabatan dengan Neji. Jadi, wajar jika Hinata akan akrab dengan Tenten. "Selamat pagi juga, Tenten-chan," Balas Hinata seraya tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. "Kau tahu, senyumanmu itu mirip dengan senyuman ibumu, bibi Hikari. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan senyuman kalian berdua," Kata Tenten sambil menepuk pelan kedua pundak Hinata dengan tangannya. "Benarkah?" Tanya Hinata. "Iya. Ah, sudahlah. Ayo kita masuk ke kelas," Ajak Tenten. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan lalu mengikuti pergerakan Tenten yang masuk ke kelas XI A. Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua memang sebangku. Hinata dan Tenten pun menaruh tas mereka. Tas Hinata berwarna lavender sedangkan Tenten berwarna cokelat muda. "Oh ya, Hinata-chan. Aku baru saja dengar pembicaraan guru. Katanya, nanti ada siswa baru mau masuk ke kelas kita. Wah, aku jadi penasaran siapa dia dan bagaimana tampangnya. Aku juga dengar, kalau dia orang dari Inggris," Kata Tenten panjang lebar. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga ikut penasaran," Balas Hinata sambil memandang burung-burung biru yang berterbangan di langit biru, yaitu atmosfer bumi.

**Teng… Teng… Teng…**

Suara bel masuk pun berbunyi. Itu berarti, semua siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen harus segera masuk ke kelas mereka masing-masing. Tak lama, datanglah Ibu guru Anko. "Selamat pagi, siswa dan siswi Ibu," Sapa Ibu guru Anko sambil tersenyum. Tampak Ibu guru Anko sudah duduk dan meletakkan buku-buku paket yang akan di pelajari. "Selamat pagi juga, Ibu guru Anko!" Balas para siswa dan siswi kelas XI A. "Hari ini, kalian kedatangan siswa baru pindahan dari Inggris, jadi Ibu harap kalian bisa berteman baik dengannya," Kata Ibu guru Anko kepada siswa dan siswi kelas XI A. Semuanya menjadi ribut karena hal itu. "Hei,hei, jadi rumor itu benar ya?" Tanya kiba pada Shino. "Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Shino sebagai jawaban yang pantas untuk diberikan. "Huh, kau ini pasti selalu bilang-"

"DIAAAAM!" Seru Ibu guru Anko marah. Ibu guru Anko paling kesal jika kelas sudah menjadi rebut seperti pasar malam. Semuanya terdiam karena seruan Ibu guru Anko. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa menentang perkataan dan perintah yang sudah terucap dari mulutnya. Bahkan, kata-kata Kiba sempat terpotong karena seruan sang Ibu guru. Kalau sudah seperti ini, siapa lagi yang mau bicara. Tampak Ibu guru Anko menghela nafas panjang lalu duduk kembali. "Maaf, bukannya Ibu ingin memarahi kalian. Namun, Ibu berkata seperti itu karena Ibu peduli. Tolong jangan ulangi perbuatan buruk kalian itu," Kata Ibu guru Anko dengan lembut. "Iya, Ibu guru Anko," Balas mereka dengan nada pelan. "Baiklah, Namikaze-san, silahkan masuk!" Perintah Anko pada seseorang di depan pintu. Tak lama kemudian, yang di panggil pun masuk. Semuanya menatap orang itu dengan wajah berseri. Sayangnya, Hinata sedang melamun sehingga dia tidak menyadari kedatangan siswa baru itu. "Nah, sekarang, perkenalkan dirimu dihadapan siswa dan siswi yang ada di kelas ini," Perintah Ibu guru Anko. "Namaku Namikaze Naruto, aku pindahan dari Inggris. Aku juga pernah tinggal di Jepang selama lima tahun. Karena itu, mohon bantuannya dan salam kenal," Kata Naruto dengan lancar. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau duduk di bangku paling belakang yang dekat dengan Hinata dan Tenten. Hinata dan Tenten, angkat tangan kalian berdua!" Perintah Ibu guru Anko. Hinata dan Tenten yang merasa dipanggil namanya, segera mengangkat salah satu tangan mereka. Akhirnya, Naruto tahu dimana dia harus duduk. Dia pun segera menuju kea rah bangku kosong yang dimaksudkan oleh Ibu guru Anko. Dia pun segera duduk disana, meletakkan tasnya disana, dan segera mengeluarkan buku yang akan dipelajari hari ini oleh siswa dan siswi kelas XI A Konoha Gakuen. "Mohon bantuannya," Ucap Naruto pada Sai. "Tentu saja," Jawab Sai sambil tersenyum palsu. Tapi, senyuman palsu di anggap naaruto sebagai senyum pertemanan. Naruto pun akhirnya mengikuti pelajaran. Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama belum mengetahui satu sama lain bahwa mereka telah bertemu kembali.

* * *

**-2 jam kemudian-**

**Teng… Teng… Teng…**

**B**el tanda istirahat pun berbunyi, itu tandanya seluruh siswa dan siswi Konohagakuen boleh beristirahat dari pelajaran yang mereka anggap adalah hal yang terlalu sulit untuk dimengerti. Terkecuali, untuk para siswa dan siswi yang sudah lumayan pintar. Para guru harus pergi ke kantor dan menikmati makan siang yang sudah siap untuk dimakan oleh para dewan guru dan termasuk kepala sekolah SMA Konoha Gakuen, Sarutobi Tsunade. Para siswa dan siswi sangat bersyukur karena bel istirahat sudah menyelamatkan mereka dari pelajaran yang mereka anggap sangat sulit untuk dipahami. Apalagi, sekali mencatat, bisa menghabiskan lima lembar kertas buku tulis atau paling banyak enam lembar. Bisa dibayangkan, betapa lelahnya para siswa dan siswi menulis semua materi yang di ajarkan oleh Ibu dan Bapak guru mereka. Tampak Tenten dan Hinata tengah berbincang-bincang tentang sesuatu. Naruto masih dibangkunya. Dia tengah menatap foto sahabatnya. "Hinata-chan, besok aku bolehkan minjam buku yang judulnya 'At Laz Meridian' punyamu? Soalnya, aku penasaran sama ceritanya," Kata Tenten sambil sedikit menyenggol bahu Hinata. Dengan tidak sengaja, Naruto mendengar nama Hinata disebutkan. 'Tunggu... jangan-jangan...?' Batin Naruto deg-degkan. "Hinata-chan!" Seru Naruto secara tiba-tiba. "Eh?!" Hinata dan Tenten pun kaget. Hinata dan Tenten mengarah ke arah Naruto. "Hah?!" Seru Hinata dan Tenten secara bersamaan. Hinata berseru karena tidak percaya sahabatnya yang dulu tinggal di Inggris selama sepuluh tahun itu akan datang juga. Kalau Tenten berseru karena bingung karena seruan Naruto yang sangat keras ditelinganya.

**Bug!**

Oh tidak, karena itu Tenten kesal dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku. "Hei siswa baru! Bisakah kau sopan sedikit saat memanggil nama orang. Ingat ya, kalau bicara itu pelan-pelan. Lagi pula bagaimana kau tahu nama sahabatku hah?!" Marah Tenten. Hinata hanya bergemetar karena khawatir pada naruto yang baru saja dipukul kepalanya dengan Tenten dengan memakai buku Fisika yang agak tebal. "Apa maksudmu dia sahabatmu?! Justru akulah sahabatnya!" Balas Naruto tak mau kalau. "Eh? Meracau ini siswa baru. Mau kutendang kau ya? Aku saja belum pernah melihat kau bersahabat dengan Hinata-chan!" Seru Tenten kesal. Tenten sudah siap-siap ingin menendang Naruto tapi segera ditahan oleh Hinata. "Tenten-chan, jangan!" Seru Hinata sambil menahan Tenten. "Hei Hinata, apakah kau tahu betapa kesalnya aku pada siswa baru ini. Sudah nakal, ngaku jadi sahabatmu lagi. Padahal dia tidak tahu apapun tentang dirimu," Balas Tenten sambil menatap Hinata. "Hei, kau yang tidak tahu!" Kilah Naruto. "Apa maksudmu hah?!" Teriak Tenten makin kesal. "Dia benar Tenten-chan, kau yang tidak tahu. Kami berdua sudah berteman sejak kami masih berumur lima tahun. Nama siswa baru ini Namikaze Naruto. Jadi kau jangan marah dengan Naruto-kun," Jelas Hinata. "E-eh? Sahabat waktu kecil?" Kata Tenten kaget. "Makanya, kau jangan sembarangan memarahi aku," Kata Naruto sambil menatap Tenten kesal. "Kalau kau sahabatnya, apa buktinya?" Tanya Tenten masih tidak percaya. "Masih tidak percaya, akan kuceritakan padamu tentang masa lalu kami," Kata Naruto.

* * *

**-Flash back-**

Naruto dan Hinata tampak duduk dibawah pohon hijau yang rindang dekat rumah Naruto. Naruto dan Hinata terlihat tangeh asyik makan apel merah pemberian Hikari. Tapi, tak lama kemudian

**Bukk...**

Apel yang Hinata makan jatuh karena ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja melempar batu ke arah apel Hinata. Entah siapa yang melempar batu itu. "Huaaa..." Tangis Hinata pecah karena merasa dirinya tidak bisa makan apel pemberian ibunya lagi. Naruto yang berada disebelah Hinata kaget karena tangisan Hinata. "Hina-chan, kok nangis?" Tanya Naruto. "A-apelku jatuh, Naru-kun, Hiks..." Balas Hinata sesegukan. "Ya sudah, ini aku berikan apel milikku. Sepertinya aku sudah kenyang," Kata Naruto lalu menyerahkan apelnya. Hinata berhenti menangis. Dia melihat apel yang diserahkan Naruto lalu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tanda tidak mengerti. Akan tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian barulah dia paham dan mengambil apel yang diberikan Naruto. Dia pun memakan apel itu dengan wajah imut dan ceria.

**-Flash Back Off-**

* * *

"Begitu ceritanya," Kata Naruto mengakhiri cerita. "Na-naruto-kun, jangan cerita yang itu. Aku malu!" Seru Hinata sambil merona merah. "Kenapa? Memangnya tidak boleh. Lagi pula, itu bukti bahwa kita pernah menjadi sahabat bukan?" Kata Naruto sambil menatap heran ke arah Hinata. "Ta-tapi tetap saja cerita masa lalu itu tidak boleh dikisahkan," Balas Hinata. Naruto hanya tertawa. Tenten hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya karena ulah Naruto dan Hinata yang saling mempermasalahkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali.

**Teng... Teng... Teng...**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi itu tandanya para siswa dan siswi harus meninggalkan acara istirahat mereka dan harus segera masuk kedalam kelas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

***Lewati Waktu***

**A**khirnya semua siswa dan siswi Konoha Gakuen dapat ke rumah mereka masing-masing. "Hinata-chan, aku akan mengantarkan kau pulang ke rumah. Aku masih ingat kok jalannya," Kata Naruto tiba-tiba. "E-eh? Tidak usah, Naruto-kun. Nanti malah buat repot. Lagipula, Neji nii-san akan mengantarkan kau ke rumah," Tolak Hinata. Naruto sepertinya tidak senang akan jawaban Hinata. Bagaimana pun juga, dia ini sahabatnya. Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus bisa mengantarkan Hinata pulang ke rumah.

**Kring...Kring...**

Tiba-tiba handpone milik Hinata berbunyi. Dia pun merogoh saku bajunya dan mendapatkan handpone yang masih berdering. Neji menelponnya. Segera dia angkat panggilan itu. "Halo, Neji nii-san, ada apa?" Tanya Hinata. "Maaf, Hinata. Mungkin hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu pulang karena aku harus mengikuti latihan judo bersama Tenten. Sekali lagi maaf." Lalu yang menelpon, memutuskan telepon diseberang sana. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, sedari tadi Naruto menguping pembicaraannya dengan Neji lewat telepon. "Bagaimana? Mau tidak?" Tanya Naruto sekali lagi dengan penuh harap. "Hah... baiklah," Kata Hinata sedikit malu. Dia pun diantarkan Naruto dengan mengendarai sepeda motor jingganya sampai di depan gerbang pintu rumah. Hinata pun segera turun dari sepeda motor jingga Naruto. Sayangnya, Hiashi dan Hikari melihat hal itu. "Siapa kamu ini?" Tanya Hikari. "Namikaze Naruto. Masa bibi lupa?" Balas Naruto. "E-eh, jadi kamu itu anak yang dulu itu mau ke Inggris dengan orang tuamu bukan?" Tebak hikari. Naruto hanya mengangguk. "Hei Namikaze-san, kalau kau mau dekat dengan anakku, kau harus minta izin dahulu pada ayahnya," Kata Hiashi secara tiba-tiba. Hening. Tapi, akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama-sama.

* * *

**Pesan:**

Persahabatan adalah hal yang terindah dalam hidup semua orang. Terkadang, sahabat bisa saja berkhianat. Namun, percayalah bahwa tuhan menentukan hal yang terbaik untuk kita semua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Berakhir**

Terima kasih untuk semua teman saya dan untuk YonaNobunaga, Gina Azhariana, Fahmi-Goblin, Blue-Senpai, Almira Desriana, dan Hyuuzumaki Shadow NHL. Maaf semuanya, jika ceritanya aneh.

-Murasaki-

Bocoran: Fanfic berikut –Another- SasuSaku


End file.
